Measures for protecting against high-water can be found at many water bodies. Usually these are fixedly installed constructive arrangements, such as for example dike constructions. In addition, mobile high-water protection constructions are known, which can be installed at locations selected for this purpose in case high-water is expected. Usually steel plates are employed, and for example passages in the dikes are hermetically sealed with the aid of the steel plates. These mobile high-water protection constructions are associated with the disadvantage, that they are difficult to transport and that their application field is limited to the passages in dikes.
In addition, there exists the following problem: on the one hand the danger of high water increases based on the warming up of the atmosphere of the earth, and the therefrom resulting increases in precipitation water as well as of the molten snow. On the other hand also wet lands, riversides, and meadows are impacted by the continuously advancing land use of the human being, wherein the wetlands, riversides, and meadows operate as catch basins in case high water occurs and thereby effect a deceleration of the increase of the high water level. Consequently, the wetlands, riversides, and meadows are frequently insufficient such that a surpassing of the high water level above the height level of the dikes is feared. The embankment construction therefore urgently requires an increase in height or renewal or, respectively, a longitudinal extension in order to prevent a surpassing of the dikes in case of high water. Such an increase in height of the dike is associated with substantial cost expenditures. In addition frequently the space available is insufficient to allow an increase in the embankment construction.
Here the invention will provide a remedy. It is an object of the invention to create a facility for protecting against high water, which facility makes possible a reinforcement of already present protective steps against high water in a simple manner and which is cost efficient. This object is accomplished according to the present invention by hoses closed at their ends and disposed on top of each other, which hoses exhibit at least one water connection and which hoses are disengageably attached at their ends in holder devices, which holder devices in turn are disengageably anchored on a floor plate, wherein the floor plate is attached at a substructure to be furnished in the ground.
A mobile device for protection against high water is created according to the present invention allowing to clearly reduce the expenditure in work time and material during transport as well as during the setting up and disassembly. In addition the simple mounting of the device according to the present invention leads to a noticeable lowering of costs. In addition a high water protection is possible in uneven terrain based on the adaptation of the hoses to the terrain. Furthermore there exists the possibility to generate radii in a nearly arbitrary way with the aid of the device such that the device can be installed without problems along the course of the water body.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the hoses are disengageably connected to each other. The stability of the device is substantially increased by the connection of the hoses to each other. The disengageability of the connection of the hoses from each other furthermore enables a more simple transportation of the device to the respective place of application.
Advantageously, the hoses exhibit a substantially four cornered cross-section. The support face of the hoses amongst each other is increased based on this cross-section, whereby a problemfree sealing of the hoses is furnished. In addition, a more uniform support face is generated thereby.
According to an embodiment of the invention the water connections are formed in the shape of plug connectors. A simpler and quicker connection of water lines to the hoses is made possible with the aid of the plug connectors.
Preferably, in each case a check valve is disposed in the water connections, whereby an overfilling of the hoses with water and a possible bursting of the hoses resulting therefrom is prevented. In addition the filling volume can be limited to a predetermined volume by selecting an adjustable check valve.
According to a further embodiment of the invention water lines are connected to the water connections, wherein the water lines are connected to a pump. Preferably a float control is connected to the pump. It is thereby possible to fill the hoses with water depending on the level of the high water, such that not all hoses of the invention device have to be filled with water from the beginning. Thus the time expenditure during setting up of the device is reduced. In addition, based on the float control, an automatic filling of the hoses with water depending on the high water level in each case is made possible, whereby personnel expenditures are kept at a low level.
Finally, support frames are furnished between the holder or retainer mounting, where the support frames are disengageably attached on foot plates furnished in the ground. It is possible to protect very long sections with the aid of the hoses against high-water by furnishing supports along the device of the present invention.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawing and is described in more detail in the following.